All I Want
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Lydia refuses to let Allison stay dead.
1. Chapter 1

Lydia saw her everywhere. She saw beneath the green tree tops, she saw in amongst clothing rails, she saw her at her locked, she saw her in her bed. Allison was gone but she was everywhere. There would be moments when Lydia smelt a hint of Allison's perfume and she would return to old memories of the girls sleeping quietly side by side as she breathed in the scent of the brunette. She was constantly reminded of the times she spent stealing little moments with the brunette. She remembered the way her hair fell, the strength of her hugs, the power in her eyes as she held a bow. The brunette oozed determination, strength and most importantly love. Lydia would never be free from the memory of her best friend. She would never love anyone as much as she loved Allison.

Lydia wished they had had more time. She wished with every single ounce of her soul that she could hug her one last time and she wished she could tell the brunette how she really felt. But Allison was gone and Lydia was left to survive on her own. The strawberry blonde had to plaster on that smile of hers and go around the world pretending there wasn't a gaping hole in her chest that bled every time she thought of the hunter. She smiled at her pack and tried her hardest to convince them she was okay.. but Scott knew she was lying, as did Malia. After all you can't fool a werewolf or werecoyote. There were times when Scott had gone to hold her hand to be comforting but immediately dark veins would appear on his arm leaving him in shock. Lydia was always in pain but she didn't want it to be taken away. She often flinched away from the Alpha because if her pain was gone then she would be happy.. she didn't want to be happy without Allison. The pain had become a dull ache that she got used to.. it was comforting for her to be able to feel something other than anger and hurt.

She had been searching for months for a way to bring back the beauty. Lydia devoured book after book but they all said the same thing.. if she brought Allison back she might not be the same. No matter how much the strawberry blonde needed her she wasn't going to hurt everyone's memory of her by bringing back something else. She fell asleep on her double bed night after night surrounded by books and the hope that one day she would find a way to see the brunette again.

It was a Friday night and Lydia had skipped school again. The Banshee had spent the entirety of Thursday doing spells and trying to call her friend back. She laid in bed curled in an old shirt that Allison used to wear; it had quickly began to smell more like Lydia than Allison. Her face was soft and covered in dry tears and she slept through the day again. Her body curled around the tissues and research that scattered her bed. The strawberry blonde, even in her dream, began to feel overwhelmed. Something was happening.. but it wasn't normal. It wasn't how she felt when someone died. It felt hopeful. Her eyes snapped open and her body began to move with no direction from herself. She grabbed a pair of jeans throwing them on before walking out of her house and towards her car.

She didn't know where she was going but her powers were taking her somewhere. A brief thought swam through her mind _Maybe Allison's alive.. _But it was crushed quickly. Despite the spells she performed last night Lydia still doubted she was powerful enough to reach out to something that would bring back the beauty. Still her body drove with determination and soon she was pulling up to the cemetery. Her body was electric as she felt her powers rage beneath her delicate skin. As she climbed out of her car she moved towards a shovel pushed against a nearby wall. She didn't know what she was doing. Her legs took her towards a grave she knew far too well. She had spent days sitting next to the head stone as tears fell freely from her face. As she stood next to the head stone her arms began to move mechanically pushing the shovel into the ground and bringing away the dirt. Her eyes filled with tears and over and over again she pulled more and more dirt from on top of Allison's casket.

After what had felt like hours she could see the wood. She was close and yet still had no idea what she was doing. She climbed into the hole and began to push away the dirt with her bare hands. There was mud everywhere; it was under her nails, in her hair and over her bare arms. She pushed open the casket expecting to find bones. Instead she found Allison. She looked as beautiful as the day she died. The Banshee was still unaware of what she was supposed to being doing but instinctively she bent down letting her tears fall on Allison's pale skin. Her powers, which were still raging, made her body feel like it was on fire. Every single second she spent with Allison weld up inside of her.. she pulled together every ounce of her supernatural powers and in one monumental moment she let out an piercing scream that destroyed the silence of the night. Her owns ears began to bleed and she felt the world shudder beneath her.

_Allison was somewhere.. she just didn't know where. Everything was darkness and she was always alone. In the moments she was dying she told Scott it was okay but she didn't know she would end up here. She was terrified.. always on edge yet nothing ever happened. It wasn't heaven and it wasn't hell. It was just darkness. But when she heard it.. when she heard a scream she could feel herself detach from it. She could see a bright light and the scream was dragging her out of the darkness and into purity. For the first time since she died she smiled. Lydia had come for her._

The strawberry blonde's voice was hoarse and she could barely breathe. Her throat clamped shut and tears fell down her face. She had never screamed so loudly before. She held a hand against her chest and slammed her eyes shut. Allison hadn't moved yet and suddenly the realization that hope was gone swamped her. She felt weak and tired and she couldn't do this any more. Allison was gone. She was gone and she wouldn't come back. As Lydia screamed in pain again, much more quietly, she felt it cut short when a soft hand curled around hers. Her eyes snapped open and sitting in front of her, still in the casket, was Allison. She was alive. Lydia's scream had brought her back.

"Hey, Lyd's."


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia passed out still in the grave next to her now not so dead best friend. Her body had used so much of her powers that it had to shut down. But she felt her body shake as cold arms ravelled around her body. Allison shook and shook the strawberry blonde trying to get her to come around. Her eyes opened delicately and stared upwards towards the beautiful face of the hunter.

"You're okay. You're okay." Allison repeated over and over again pulling Lydia's body close to hers. As she moved forward and kissed the strawberry blonde on the temple electricity rippled throughout both girls bodies. As Allison pulled back in shock she gasped.

"Lydia you're eyes.. you're eyes are bright green." The small girl raised a hand to stroke hair out of the hunters face.

"So are yours."

Allison climbed out of her grave first before pulling Lydia up in silence. Neither of the girls had said a word since they realized their eyes had changed. Despite this they still clung to each other as if they could be torn apart at any moment. They walked towards Lydia's car, which still had its door open, and climbed in as an attempt to get warm. Both of the girls skin was icy cold even after keeping them in front of the heater for half an hour. Something was different with both of them.

"We need to talk to Deaton." Lydia mumbled. The hunter reached out a hand and wrapped it around the strawberry blonde's; suddenly her hands weren't so cold any more.

"We will but I just need a little bit of time. Some time to be normal." Lydia nodded in response understanding how strange this must all be for the brunette.

"So what's happened since I've been gone?" Allison asked with a cautious look on her face. Lydia's eyes didn't quite meet hers.

"Long story short Peter's a dick who managed to get Kate - who's alive and a were jaguar thing by the way - to help him try and steal Scott's powers. Speaking of Scott he has a new Beta named Liam and is still with Kira. Oh and you know Malia who helped us a while ago well she's sort of part of the pack now and is with Stiles. Your dad is with a Mexican hunter family, Isaac is still in Paris." She rambled quickly before letting out a breath. "Oh almost forgot, do you remember the new deputy Parish?" Allison nodded slowly taking it all in. "Well he's supernatural but we don't know what he is yet. Shit I forgot there was a supernatural deadpool that was kind of Peter's fault but he's locked up now and Kate's still missing."

Silence. Neither girl spoke for a while; Lydia wanted Allison to take it all in knowing how it would hurt the girl that so much had happened since she's been gone. After what felt like hours Allison finally spoke.

"And you.. how have you been?" Lydia shrugged, breathed in and planted a well rehearsed smile on her face.

"Me? I'm fine of course."

"I don't need to be a werewolf to know you're lying." Allison mumbled reaching out to stroke the strawberry blonde's face.

"I... I've not being doing well. My erm, my mum makes me meet with a counsellor once a week now and school has kinda been mad because I haven't really been going. I just wanted you back.. I couldn't do anything until you came back." Tears fell freely from the Banshee's face as she recalled the months of pain she had been through. But the tears were a mixture of sadness and happiness - her best friend was back from the dead for god sake of course she was happy. However, there was a small part of her that was worried Allison wasn't even really there at all... she was worried she had wanted it so badly that she finally had lost it.

Allison leant across her seat and wiped a tear from the beauty's face. She could practically feel the heat between them and soon, without thinking, she had leant closer and closer before her lips softly met Lydia's. Their kiss was long and passionate despite the tears soaking both of their skin. Allison's hands rested on the back of Lydia's neck pulling her body against her own. Lydia felt like she might explode. As they pulled away for air both their girls smiled at each other before seeing their eyes again. They were bright green once more. What the hell was happening?

The hunter stroked the Banshee's face before relaxing back in her seat.

"We need to go see Deaton." Lydia smiled and started the car before pulling away.

After a few phone calls and 20 minutes the girls, Deaton, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Kira, Derek, Braeden and Liam were stood face to face in the animal clinic.

"I don't understand how this happened." Scott whispered clutching at Kira's hand.

"Well you know I missed a lot of school... I was kind of trying loads of different spells to bring Ally back." She tightened her grip on Allison's hand as she smiled up at her.

Stiles rubbed his jaw before breaking the barrier between the pack and the two girls. He wrapped his arms around Allison.

"It's good to have you back Allison." He said smiling at her. Only the werewolves and werecoyotes in the room could smell the subtle hint of guilt flowing through Stiles.

"Of course it is." Chimed in Kira with a huge smile across her face. Both Lydia and Allison smiled back and then at each other. Only Derek seemed to pick up the scent of love between the girls. He smiled at the ground, happy for both of them.

"I'm going to have to check both of you girls. Make sure that the spells didn't do anything bad. Has anything been happening?" Deaton asked.

"Our eyes have been glowing green sometimes. I'm also extremely cold." At this Derek shrugged his jacket of and wrapped it around Lydia whilst Braeden did the same to Allison.

"Green? Really?" Deaton was beginning to get curious.

"Bright green." Allison replied.

Deaton and Derek exchanged a glance before nodding at one another.

"Now this isn't 100% but I think I know what's happened. Can you girls lay down on the tables please."

They quickly climbed up whilst Deaton went through what seemed to be going through general medical tests with the girls. It wasn't until he tried to listen for a heartbeat on Allison that his theory was proved.

"There's no heartbeat." He said towards Derek.

"What about Lydia?" Derek replied. Deaton moved across the room before checking Lydia's pulse.

"There isn't one."

"So they're dead?" Stiles asked his face pulling into confusion.

"No. Not dead. They're immortal." Derek said looking at the girls in wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Immortal?" Scott questioned almost inaudibly.

"As in neither of them can die?" Stiles asked pushing his hand through his hair.

"Yes. That's what immortal means." Derek sighed gaining a glare from Stiles.

Deaton and Braeden helped the two girls off of the cold tables and once again the moved to stand next to one another. Lydia's head was throbbing and she felt like this was a dream. Her and Allison were immortal? The longer she thought about it the faster she became worried about her normal powers.

"Wait… am I still a Banshee?" She asked looking at Deaton. He raised a hand to his face pondering.

"Well, I would assume so. The only way we will find out is to wait until someone is going to die." He replied. Lydia nodded looking at the ground and biting her lip. As much as she wanted to resist her powers in the very beginning, she sure as hell didn't want to give them up now. They were a part of her just like Allison's bow was a part of her and Scott's claws were a part of him. She was a Banshee and she didn't want to give that part of herself away even if it meant being immortal.

"Allison you should call your dad." Malia stated with a sad smile slightly jealous that she had a dad who cared about her. Stiles clung to her hand.

"Shit. Yeah I'll go do that now. Can I borrow someone's phone?" She asked. Lydia held out hers and soon Allison was letting go of her hand and leaving the room.

"Immortal? That's kinda cool." Kira mentioned awkwardly.

"Yeah if you minus the whole people you love dying around you and being a Banshee who can feel it all." Stiles laughed before looking at Lydia and seeing he had said the wrong thing. "Shit I'm sorry Lyd's" He said crossing the room and pulling her into a tight hug.

"No you're right." Lydia whispered in his ear.

"Now everyone as exciting as tonight has been its pretty late and even supernatural beings have to sleep. I also have a lot of research to be doing." Deaton said as he ushered everyone out of the room bare Lydia. He pulled her back in by her arm as the others called their goodbyes.

"Lydia, if anything changes or Allison seems… different, call me straight away." He hadn't let go of her arm yet and seemed nervous.

"Of course I will. Thank you for this you're a really great vet." She said pulling him into a hug before walking back into the reception where Allison was waiting, the phone in her hand dropped by her side.

"Come on, you can come back to mine." She said tugging Allison towards the doors.

After a silent trip back to Lydia's the girls were taking turns showering. Neither of them had mentioned the kiss that they had exchanged in the car earlier. Neither knew what to say or how to bring it up so instead they waited in silence for one another. Allison climbed into Lydia's bed wearing one of the strawberry blonde's long t-shirts. Soon, when the hunter was almost asleep, she heard the light switch off in the bathroom and felt the bed move as Lydia climbed into it. They lay next to one another facing inwards.

"Are you cold?" She whispered to the strawberry blonde.

"I tried turning the shower up to the hottest temperature… it was still cold."

"Me too." Allison replied.

"We can spoon if you think it will help." Lydia whispered almost inaudibly. Allison gulped before nodding and turning over. Lydia's arm wrapped around the hunter tightly as their bodies touched softly. In any other situation Lydia would have felt like she was about to jump Allison's bones at any minute. But she didn't feel that way, she just wanted to protect the hunter. She wanted to keep her tightly against her chest where they would both breathe in one another and not have to do or say anything.

The smell of her previously dead best friend overwhelmed her. It was a musky sweet smell that Lydia had never forgotten. A small smile spread across her face. Even though neither of them made a move or had said anything to suggest that Allison felt that same way she did… it was Allison that had kissed her earlier not the other way round. Her eyes began to shut delicately.

"Lyd's?"

"Hmm?" Lydia murmured back.

"The kiss in the car earlier… I just want you to know I meant it. It wasn't just some random kiss. It meant it." Allison whispered.

"I know." Lydia replied. Allison rolled over so the girls faced each other once again. She moved forward slowly and kissed the strawberry blonde on the forehead.

"I missed you. All I ever thought about was how much I missed you." Allison said looking into the strawberry blonde's eyes.

"I missed you too."

The strawberry blonde moved forward and silently begged Allison to do the same. They met in the middle of the bed and their lips touched delicately once again. It was a soft and small kiss but to the girls it had meant a lot. They clasped hands underneath the duvet cover.

Neither of them thought to define what they were to one another nor did they think to define who they were themselves. Instead Lydia's thumb rolled in circles over Allison's strong hands. They fell asleep smiling at one another drinking in one another's smell, thankful that they were both alive and together.


	4. Chapter 4

Allydia

**Daylight**

Lydia woke up acutely aware that Allison was sleeping beside her. Throughout the night Allison had wrapped an arm around Lydia's waist and she could feel it burning through her skin. The hunters head was tucked into Lydia's neck and her hair tickled the bare skin. Lydia planted a kiss on Allison's forehead waking her up.

"Hmm.. morning." Allison mumbled in a sleepy state.

"Morning." The Banshee replied as Allison stroked her side. "I forgot to ask last night but how was it with your dad?" Allison looked up at the Banshee smiling.

"He said he was on his way last night.. he was pretty shocked but really happy. He should probably be here by now. I told him to meet us at Deaton's around 12." Lydia glanced over at her clock: 10.40am.

"That's good. I mean your dad and seeing Deaton. There is a lot we need answered. Is the pack coming?"

"Yeah they all said they would be there. Until then I think we should talk." Lydia gulped at the hunters boldness but knew that this conversation was a long time coming.

"Sure." She replied trying her best to demonstrate the false confidence she used often. Allison rolled over onto her stomach and faced the beauty.

"Lydia, I'm in love with you. I have been for such a long time now and it wasn't until I can back from the dead that I thought you'd feel the same. You do right?" Allison asked looking down at her hands.

"Of course I do. I'm in love with you too Allison. I think I always have been." Lydia replied reaching out and holding the brunettes hand.

Allison smiled and moved up the bed so she was face to face with Lydia. Their lips met hungrily and it wasn't like it was in the car. It wasn't a "I'm glad to see you kiss" or a "I missed you kiss" it was a kiss with much deeper meaning. It was a greedy, heated and their tongues swirled as they had pictured in their minds over and over again. The hunter moved over to straddle the Banshee and Lydia's hands moved up underneath Allison's shirt as she stroked her back. They wanted to devour one another, they wanted skin on skin, for every inch of themselves to be one with another. Allison pulled at the hem of Lydia's shirt throwing across the room when she finally got it over her head. She could feel her breathing become erratic and the nerves were eating away at. She'd never done this before but it felt right and she wanted, more than anything, to make Lydia happy in every way possible. She kissed down Lydia's body stopping at her exposed nipples and licking them. As she did so she looked up at the beauty whose chest was rising and falling fast, and saw her eyes turn bright green. She continued down until she was at the strawberry blonde's underwear and looked up once again for approval. Lydia nodded as Allison began to pull off her underwear.. all the while keeping eye contact as the girls eyes burned green. Allison breathed and began to kiss down Lydia's vagina until she got to a delicate wetness. She spread her tongue wide over the strawberry blonde's slit earning herself a deep moan from Lydia. She kissed her clit and sucked at it. Her tongue rolled over and over the delicateness each time earning moans. Two long fingers entered Lydia's entrance and she began to rhythmically stroke and pump away inside of her. All the while her tongue was swirling over and teasing the Banshee's clit. Lydia's breathing continued to struggle and she was sure if her heart could beat it would be almost bursting through her chest. No one had ever made her feel the way Allison had. She felt her entire body electrify and moans fell out of her mouth over and over again. The moans came louder and closer together as she began to build and Allison kept at it all the way until Lydia came screaming. She licked at the wetness before wiping her mouth and moving up the girls body. She waited a while for the strawberry blonde's breathing to come back. Her body laid next to naked Banshee's.

"That was... Incredible." Lydia said turning to face her girlfriend.

"Good because honestly I had no idea what I was doing." Allison replied giggling. Lydia smiled back.

"Trust me. You know what you're doing." Lydia replied stroking hair out of the brunettes face and earned a smile from her.

"I can't believe it took us so much to get here." Allison kissed Lydia's hand.

"But we're here now. That's all that matters."

"You're right. Today is going to be a good day." Allison replied

"It most certainly is." Lydia said as she climbed out of bed. "We should probably get ready to head out."

"Definitely."

Both girls got dressed lazily not worrying about the time. They would both be there when they needed to but at the moment they simply enjoyed being around each other. Lydia told stories of things that had happened while Allison was... away and Allison laughed at the right moments. It felt so normal to be together and be together. After a while both girls climbed into Lydia's car. Allison had borrowed some jeans and a t-shirt that exposed a little of her belly from the height difference and Lydia wore a blue dress with a floral pattern. Once again they held hands prepared for the day ahead.

Allison turned on Lydia's ipod switching the song to All I Want by Kodaline. She looked at Lydia flashing her a breath taking smile and moved over to kiss her once again. They drove into the daylight ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Allydia

**In The Night**

Lydia's care had barely stopped, as she pulled up to the vets, before Chris was tearing open the car door and engulfing his daughter in his arms. Everyone else was inside and Lydia felt like the pair needed this moment to themselves. She turned off the car and climbed out as her Banshee ears picked up on what Chris was whispering to his daughter... You're okay. You're okay. My Allison is okay. She smiled down and began to walk into the building to join the pack.

"Lydia, wait." Chris called. The strawberry blonde turned to see both Argent's crying but smiling happily.

"Hey Mr. Argent." Lydia replied giving a small wave. Grabbing onto Allison's hand, Chris pulled her along and wrapped his arms around both girls. Lydia didn't return the hug at first, what with being a bit shocked, but eventually her arms wrapped around the hunters. After a while the man pulled away still holding onto Allison.

"I can never thank you enough for what you did. You brought back a light in my life that I never thought I'd have again. You truly are one of the smartest, bravest, most powerful people I have met. So thank you." A small tear fell from Lydia's eye.

"Thank you, Mr. Argent."

"Call me Chris." He replied smiling back at her.

The trio headed into the building where everyone was waiting for them. After some small chit chat and many more hugs from the pack, Deaton stood up.

"Girls, I do believe we have some things to discuss."

"Of course." Lydia replied shifting in her seat in between Allison and Malia.

"From what I have researched, with the help of Stiles and Derek-" Stiles smiled at everybody extremely proud of himself. "I have found a little about your kind."

"Essentially neither of you can die because you don't need a heart to be alive. Which means that you will also be able to heal - from what we have found it seems like the process will be a lot faster than it would for our kind." Derek stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"Basically you're both pretty much invincible." Stiles added. Lydia's hand clasped around Allison's. As she looked up she saw Chris looked down at their hands and then smile back at her.

"Did you find out anything about my other powers?" Lydia questioned.

"Unfortunately, due to the rarity of the situation, there isn't much to go on. Chris had an idea, however, involving some bullet shells of his." Everyone turned to face Chris expectantly.

"I give you the shells and you tell me if you hear or feel anything." Lydia nodded and moved towards Allison's father. Her placed four of them in the strawberry blonde's hands and stepped back. Lydia closed her eyes and breathed in as her fingers rolled them over in her hands. Everyone remained silent. She dropped them just as she had dropped them once before when they were trying to find Derek.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Lydia heard the gun going off in her head four times and felt the overwhelming stench of death. Her stomach curled and her eyes fluttered open. Nobody spoke.

"You killed Kate." Lydia whispered. All eyes rested on either Lydia or Chris but everyone in the room refused to speak.

"It would appear you still have your powers Lydia." Chris replied.

"You killed Kate?" Scott asked.

"I did what I had too." Chris replied refusing to look at his daughter.

"You did the right thing." Braeden stated leading most of the pack nodding in agreement. Allison stood up crossing the room before standing right in front of him.

"Dad, you did the right thing." Allison pulled him into a hug. A hug that reassured the man that killing his sister was necessary. "Even though I was gone you took care of my friends... my pack. I am so grateful for that." She then turned look at them one by one.. Lydia, Malia, Stiles, Scott, Kira, Derek, Liam, Braeden even Deaton.. they were pack. They were here family and she was proud. Proud to have a family that loved one another before anything else.

After the surprise of Kate's death the pack discussed the Banshee and hunters powers for hours. So far the girls had found out that not only did their hearts not beat, not only could they not die but they were connected... just like the twins if one got hurt the other felt it. Deaton suggested this might be due to the strong emotional bond that they shared; both girls stomachs were invaded by butterflies at that moment. They continued to hold one another's hands throughout the afternoon, not wanting to break their connection.

The entire pack were leaving for the day almost 6 hours after they met - there was a lot to catch up on. Chris had asked both Allison and Lydia to go to dinner with him but Lydia insisted they needed to spend time alone together. Allison pulled her tightly planting a kiss on the Banshee's forehead.

"I won't be gone for very long. I promise."

"I know."

"I'll see you later, my love." Allison's lips met Lydia's in a small but meaningful kiss. They continued to hold hands as they walked away before they couldn't reach any more. Allison climbed into the car with Chris before driving away. The strawberry blonde climbed into her own car... the last car left in the parking lot. As she was about to put her key in to start the car she felt a hand wrap around her mouth and before she knew what was happening she was being pulled into the back seat. While one of them continued to hold their hand over her mouth another was attempting to handcuff her. She fought for as long as she could slamming her fists into anything and everything. But it was a fist that slammed into her face firmly knocking her unconscious for a few moments.

As she woke from a short sleep she remembered what had happened. She sat between two men as her hands were handcuffed to both doors. Two others had joined them in the car now and were driving away from Deaton's.

"Hello again, Lydia." The woman in front seat turned to face her and Lydia felt cold.

Araya Calavera smiled at her.

The Calavera's had taken her. She instinctively opened her mouth to scream knowing that the werewolves would hear her but one of the men held his meaty hand over her mouth again.

"The screaming comes later, Banshee." Araya stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Allydia

**Half of Me**

Allison felt it when she was at dinner. She sat there looking at her father smiling, glad to be back, when it felt like a fist had collided with her face. It hurt a lot and if she were still human it would have left a bruise. The brunette stood up from her seat not sure what was happening. Her father came round to her side holding her up.

"What's wrong?"

"I think.. I think someone hurt Lydia." Allison said breathing heavily.

The next hour was a blur. She and her father had called Lydia over and over again but nothing. Chris called everybody else whilst Allison felt like her insides were being ripped apart. She felt like something bad was happening... Lydia wouldn't just leave her. While they were waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive at Derek's she felt the pain once again. It hit her hard in the side, on her face, across her chest. Lydia was being beaten repeatedly and the pain was excruciating. The brunette fell to the floor, the pain becoming too much to handle. She being to black out from it but felt strong arms lifting her. Derek laid her down on his sofa and tried to take her pain away... but he couldn't.

"Why can't you help her?!" Chris snapped at Derek.

"I.. I don't know. It must be because of what she is.. I can't take any of it away." Derek exclaimed, unnerved.

She once again sunk into the darkness as her body felt like it was being torn apart over and over again. Her eyelids shut as she tried to hide the pain behind gritted teeth. When the rest of the pack, including Deaton, had joined them she barely noticed. They were arguing.. arguing over how to stop the pain.. how to find Lydia. But all Allison could think about was the pain she was experiencing. Not the pain from being beaten but the pain of knowing her beautiful Banshee was being hurt. She couldn't bear to think that the strawberry blonde was going through the same thing. She felt like half of her had been ripped away. She needed to find Lydia. She needed to save her. Allison sat up on the sofa immediately stopping any conversations going on in the room.

"We need to find her. Now." She stated whilst looking down at her hands shaking.

"We will. I promise." Scott replied moving to her side and wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"She's in so much pain." Allison whimpered.

"Okay.. okay well she can't die so there's that. But who the hell would have taken her, and why?" Stiles asked gaining a few glares for the beginning part of his statement. Sure she couldn't die but Allison hated that she would be hurt even if she could heal. Nobody replied.. nobody could help at all. They had no idea where she was. Allison felt like her entire world was collapsing around her and the tears rolled out fast. She never liked to look vulnerable to anybody; she would always hide in those moments. Today, though, she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't pretend to be brave... not when Lydia could be anywhere.

_Lydia could barely breathe. The pain was so overwhelming it consumed all of her. She might be immortal but that sure as hell didn't mean should couldn't feel pain. She was in a dark, damp warehouse and tied down to a chair. For the millionth time she wished that her supernatural abilities would make her stronger. If she was strong she would be able to escape from here. Sure Allison had trained her a little but she barely knew more than how to get out of a chair you're tied too. Despite this information she knew if she got out of the chair she wouldn't be able to make it past the armed hunters. Her ribs ached and she wanted to cry from the pain. She didn't know what it was, maybe pride, that made her stop herself from crying but she didn't want to show weakness. She was mildly grateful that her mouth was gagged or else she wouldn't be able to stop herself from screaming. After what seemed like hours the men finally stopped and Araya stood in front of her. _

_"Nice to see you again, Banshee." Araya stated smiling down at the girl. She moved forward pulling the gag away from Lydia's mouth._

_"I'd like to say the same but given the circumstances I think I'm good." Lydia's bluntness caused Araya to laugh._

_"Oh I knew I liked you from the first time we met. Now lets get down to why you're here. We know what happened, you have to know by now we would know everything." The strawberry blonde swallowed._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"Oh, sweetie, you might be able to fool others into thinking you're stupid but both of us know that's not true. In fact you're pretty smart... well smart enough to bring a girl back from the dead. That's right we know. You think we would just let Chris go without finding out what drove him back here so fast?" Lydia wasn't scared for herself any more, she was scared for Allison. _

_"You see the problem, my child, is that we had a deal with Chris. He would stay here and we would leave your pack of teenagers alone. So not only did you take away one of our best hunters but you also created a supernatural being. See the issue?" Lydia nodded in reply. _

_"From what my men have seen and overhead both you and your girlfriend are immortal. You might not be dangerous like werewolves but you're dangerous whilst in a pack." _

_"My pack has always been dangerous." Lydia replied, staring at the older woman. _

_"True. But you're not. Why do you think we took you and not her? You're the easiest target. Allison is the dangerous one. She's the one that is not only immortal but also has the power to bring down our entire family alone. So Banshee as some would say, you're our test subject. I'm guessing it not impossible to kill one of your kind and we're not leaving here until we understand everything about you." Araya moved forward bending in front of Lydia. "We're not leaving here until we find a way to kill you." _

_Lydia moved forward in her set staring start into Araya's eyes. _

_"You're wrong." Araya cocked an eyebrow._

_"How so?"_

_"I am dangerous." Lydia spat in her face and tilted her head back. Her eyes shone bright green and a deafening scream tore through her throat. It left everyone in the room's ears bleeding as the curled into the floor. They fell down hard as the scream ripped through the otherwise silent night. Lydia's throat was sore and scratched. It had to work... it had too. _

Everyone in the pack was deciding on what their next move should be when Allison felt it. She immediately fell to the ground as blood ran from her ears. She felt like her brain was going to explode from the noise. She had never heard anything so loud in her entire life. Pictures began to invade her mind. It was as if she was seeing through someone's eyes... she looked at and saw Araya Calavera. She couldn't make out much other than that they were in a warehouse. Allison clung to her ears as Malia and Kira helped her up from the floor.

"What is it? Allison are you okay?" Chris worryingly questioned.

"She heard her." Scott stood up from his seat. "I heard Lydia but it was so quiet."

"Not for me." Allison replied.

"That would be the connection between you two. I'm guessing it amplifies things." Deaton suggested.

"That might explain why I saw through Lydia's eyes. She's in a warehouse. It can't be far if everyone heard her. We need to go now." Allison moved towards the door as the others followed.

"Dad is my bow in the car?" Allison questioned.

"It always has been." Chris replied checking the number of rounds left in his gun.


	7. Chapter 7

"And to think I thought you were the smart one. My dear Lydia, even if one of your werewolves could hear you they wouldn't be able to find you." Araya laughed as she lent in to punch Lydia in the face. The pain was instant and blood dripped down here beautiful face. Still, she laughed shocking everyone in the room.

"I wasn't screaming for them." Confusion moved across the faces of those who had been beating her and she felt triumphant. She couldn't explain the feeling in a logic sense but somehow she knew Allison was coming for her. She knew her scream had worked. In the distance the group heard howling and Lydia tore yet another scream through her already aching throat. Once again she was hit in the face but Araya.

"They're coming." Lydia whispered.

"Shut up! Shut up or one of the boys will hurt you." Araya spat back,

"What too afraid to fight me yourself?" The Banshee questioned.

"You really think you could beat me Banshee?" Araya cocked an eyebrow.

"Untie me and find out." Lydia challenged.

"Fine. Just you and me. No weapons." Araya agreed. She nodded towards one of the boys how untied the strawberry blonde who was still covered in her own blood. As soon as the man stepped away Lydia stood and swung the chair at the older woman bringing her to her knees. Immediately Lydia kicked her in the face knocking her onto the floor. She straddled the woman and began to hit over and over again. She was surprised by her own strength but she knew it wasn't for her own self preservation... it was for Allison. They couldn't find a way to kill her... Lydia couldn't even think about them ending her life. She swung her fists over and over until one of the men grabbed her pulling her away. Another grabbed her by the ankles trying to get her back in the chair and she yelled. She kicked her feet out into the man's stomach and dropped to the floor. She swung her legs around knocking over the man who was previously holding the top half of her body. Once again she climbed on top of him and began to punch again and again causing them the same pain she had just experienced. As her knuckles began to burn and blood began to pour from the man's nose the large doors to the warehouse opened revealing her pack.

The others in the room pulled out their weapons and all of the pack dispersed... except for one. Allison felt bullets hitting her, she felt the pain of them threatening to push her to the ground, but continued on her plan. She ran straight up to one of the men as Lydia crawled over to the side of the room not being able to withstand the secondary pain that came with her and Allison's connection. Allison hit the man so hard a loud cracking sound filled up the room despite the gun shots. At this point Chris, Scott, Malia, Kira, Liam, Derek and Braeden had entered and were now either shooting or attacking the men.

Lydia pulled her knees to her chest and clamped her hands over her ears... the sounds were deafening to her. She pictured the day that she and Allison had shared together the entire way through being tortured and the images flooded her brain as she tried to ignore what was happening around her. After a while the room fell silent and Lydia opened her eyes. Around her were men lying on the ground injured. Stiles had wondered into the room as it was now safe and stood firmly next to Malia. Allison pushed her way through the men to Lydia and pulled her up as the strawberry blondes knees had gone weak. She stroked along Lydia's chin delicately taking in the cuts that were healing and the blood that drenched her clothes. A sharp pain ran deep through Allison at having to see her love in such a way so she pulled her into a tight hug ignoring the physical pain it caused her. The bullets were pushing there way out of her body but it still ached. She pulled away to look the Banshee in the eyes and left a delicate kiss on her lips. The pack stood silent in the room, understanding they needed a moment.

"You're okay?" Allison questioned.

"I am now. How did you find me?" Lydia took Allison's hand in her own enjoying the physical contact which didn't cause her pain.

"I heard you scream and saw where you were, my love." Allison replied planting a kiss on Lydia's hand.

They moved to where the pack stood in front of Araya who had not moved once since Lydia had her pinned to the floor.

"I guess I'm not as weak as you thought." Lydia spat. Allison smiled.

"It would appear so Banshee." Araya replied coughing.

"We have a new code Araya, a code which you will follow from now on. Repeat after me: We protect those who cannot protect themselves." Allison looked down at Araya and felt no sympathy for her. She only felt hatred.

"Now why would I do that Argent?" Allison bent down in front of the woman and grabbed her face with one hand.

"Because if you ever hurt anyone I love ever again I'm going to kill everybody you love and make you watch. Then I'm going to rip your throat out. We have a new code Araya. What is it?" Allison's eyes shone green and she felt power surging underneath her skin.

"We.. we protect those who cannot protect themselves." Araya stuttered. Allison nodded and let go of her face. She turned to grab her girlfriends hand and began to walk away from the warehouse. The pack followed the immortals out of the building. Allison lent down and whispered something in Lydia's ear so quietly even the werewolves strained to hear it.

"You're not weak."


	8. Chapter 8

Allison took Lydia back to the strawberry blondes house. Although the Banshee had barely said a thing since they climbed into the car she had mumbled something about her own bed. The hunter pulled into her driveway and stopped the car but as she moved to get out she realized Lydia hadn't moved an inch.

Instead of asking question after question, Allison simply walked around to her side door and lifted up the beauty as if she didn't weigh a pound. One strong arm was underneath Lydia's knees and the other on her back. As they got to the door Lydia whispered...

"Doormat."

Still holding onto the Banshee, Allison bent down putting Lydia's feet on the floor while she retrieved the key from underneath the doormat. Once again her arms lifted up the girl and she unlocked the door. When they crossed into the warmth of the house the brunette shut the door with a small kick. She moved quietly through the empty house and began upstairs immediately. After a few moments she was stepping into Lydia's bathroom and placing her on the floor. Allison began to fill up the bathtub with warm water before walking back over to Lydia. Lydia sat silently, staring ahead, as Allison back to remove her clothes slowly for her and finally Lydia moved to help Allison pull off her underwear. The hunter lifted her once again and put her down softly into the filling bathtub. The water almost immediately turned red from the blood that had covered the Banshee. Silent tears rolled down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest and Allison turned off the tap. The brunette grabbed a hand cloth and began to wipe away the blood from cuts that had already healed. She herself was covered in blood from a few stray bullets but they had pushed themselves out. Instead she focused on Lydia who had just been beaten over and over again. She stroked her skin softly cleaning as she went. When all of the blood had been washed off of her Allison lent in and kissed a tear that fell down Lydia's pale face.

She stood up and began to remove her clothing before climbing into the tub. She wrapped her legs around the Banshee and pulled her close to her chest. They sat there silently as she continued to cry until the water became cold. Lydia pulled away and began to clean Allison's stomach where the bullets had hit and finally lent in to kiss her girlfriends forehead. They climbed out of the tub together and wrapped themselves in warm towels before leaving to go to Lydia's room. They climbed onto the bed still not having said a thing.

They faced each other, holding hands, and Allison left a delicate kiss on Lydia's temple. Lydia, however, not so delicately began to kiss Allison's full lips with a fire in her belly. All she wanted was to think about nothing but the beauty in front of her. All she wanted was to be immersed in the girl she loved. She rolled over straddling the brunette and her towel fell down onto the bed. Allison sat up meeting her half way and their lips moved together vigorously as their tongues swirled against one another. Lydia's hands moved to remove Allison's towel and soon they were naked in the bed together. The Banshee's thumb rolled over Allison's nipple causing her to buck her hips against Lydia's wetness. She moved her mouth further down and took the hunters nipple in her mouth sucking and nipping at it causing Allison to let out soft moans. The hunter pulled her face back up so their lips could meet and their hands moved into far more delicate places. Both of the girls stroked each other's clits softly and teased them before entering a few fingers into each other. Their speed picked up as their bodies began to shiver against each other as their fingers entered each other over and over again and their thumbs stoked their clits. Their hips bumped against each others as their bodies couldn't contain the pleasure any more and in moments they were both moaning each others names loudly as they climaxed.

Lydia laid next the hunter as they both struggled to breathe normally. After a while Allison pulled her girlfriend against her chest and left kisses over her exposed shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered against the Banshee's skin.

"I love you too my beautiful hunter." Lydia replied.

They lay silent once again listening to the rhythm of their bodies and taking in the feel of their skin against each others.

"Allison?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me how to fight? I don't.. I can't be the weak one." Lydia mumbled.

"I will teach you.. but Lydia from what I saw you weren't the weak one tonight. You're strong and I can help you become stronger."

"Thank you, my love." Lydia whispered. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"And I, you." Allison giggled.

"I'm never going to leave you. I don't care if we live one more hour or 1000 years.. all I want is you." Lydia brushed her lips against Allison's delicately.

"And all I want is you."

"For eternity?" Lydia asked, already knowing the answer.

"For eternity."


End file.
